


Actually Twelve

by JillyBeans_storycorner



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ohana, Steve tripping on pain killers, Team Cuz, general nonsense and humor, the finale was pain so have some laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillyBeans_storycorner/pseuds/JillyBeans_storycorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking after Steve when he has a shoulder injury, Kono learns a few things. First, her boss is hilarious when he’s tripping on pain killers. Second, just because he’s out of it, doesn’t mean that Steve doesn’t give her good advice. And third, adults can be pretty immature sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually Twelve

“OW! That hurt!” Steve whined, as he was dumped unceremoniously onto his bed.

“Well that is what happens when you dive of a balcony to tackle a perp, and tear a ligament in your shoulder, Steven.” Danny huffed. He finished the task of removing Steve’s boots for him and flipped his legs up onto the bed. “There. Lie down, go to sleep.”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re not the boss of me- if anything I’m the boss of _you ___.” He pointed a finger at Danny, or at rather in the middle of the Dannys’ because he was seeing two of them.

"Right, right, ‘benevolent dictatorship’ and –ya-da-da-ya-da.” Danny arranged two pillows behind Steve’s back and pushed him back onto them before placing a third carefully underneath his sling. “That feel ok? 

“Feels like a big, comfy, pillow, pile…thing” 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“Hello?” a familiar voice called from downstairs. 

“Hey, up here.” Danny called back. 

“We havin’ a party?” Steve asked, though he was suddenly very fascinated by the sight of the knobs on his dresser floating around in mid-air. 

“No, I have to go pick up Grace from a friend’s house and drop her off at cheer practice, so I asked Kono to come keep an eye on you.” 

“What’d you do that for?” Steve pouted indigently, watching one of the knobs do a rather impressive summersault trick. “I don’t need a babysitter. I’m fine, Danno. I gooood. I’m real, real, goo-KONO!” he exclaimed as she came through the doorway. 

“Hey guys” she said smiling at Steve’s over enthused greeting and Danny’s resulting grimace. 

“Kono! My favorite person. Did you know you’re my favorite person? Danno’s not my favorite person.” Steve waved his good hand in the Danny’s direction. “He’s a bossy, bosser, and he’s even bossier when there’s two of him.” 

“They got you on the happy drugs there boss?” Kono asked with an amused smile. 

“Yes, and unlike a normal human being they’re not knocking him out, so I’m sorry but you’re stuck with _this_.” he indicated to Steve who was staring off into space again, unfocused eyes following the path of pretty blue birdies no doubt. Danny sighed. 

“All right, I’ll be back in less than an hour. After I drop Grace off, I’m gonna pick up his prescriptions and something for dinner. He should be pretty comfortable with what they gave him there, but if it starts hurting him again call the hospital. The doc also said to ice it but no more than twenty minutes at a time. Ice packs are in the freezer. If you need anything call me, if he gives you any trouble, shoot him.” 

“No worries, brah, I got this.” Kono said reassuringly. 

“Ok, thank you again for doing this. And you!” he pointed the Danny Williams Finger of Righteousness at Steve. “Do not move from that spot. If you need something let Kono get it. You’re on bed rest for the next twenty-four hours. Understood?” 

“Yes, _Mom_.” said sarcastically. 

“Very mature Steven.” Danny replied throwing his hands in the air, then with a quick pat to Kono’s shoulder he left. 

Kono smiled, shaking her head and went to settle in on Steve’s good side. 

“Wanna go ahead and put some ice on that?” she asked. 

“Nah, later. You wanna know a secret?” Steve dropped his voice to a dramatic whisper. 

“Sure?” Kono quirked her eyebrows, unsure whether or not she actually wanted to hear what might come out of Steve’s mouth right now. 

“I might-“ Steve whispered loudly “just be a little stoned right now.” 

Kono threw her head back laughing, hitting the headboard as she did, which caused Steve to laugh, and resulted in them both cackling like maniacs. 

“Well you know,” Kono said, chocking back her giggles, “as a sworn officer of the law I do have to take that as an admittance of guilt.” 

“You gonna book me Officer?” Steve whimpered with a mock innocent face. 

“Aw, well, you’ll probably end up saying a bunch of funny things that I can embarrasses you with later, so I’ll let you off with a warning.” 

Steve raised his hand for a high five but missed by a mile, flopping face first onto the mattress instead. 

“You know what boss, I kinda like you like this.” Kono chuckled. “We should get you high more often.” 

“No! You know who we should get high? DANNO! Cause he’s Mr. Grumpy-Bossy-Grump all the time.” Steve held his hand up for another high five, which Kono returned through a fresh fit of laughter. 

“Yeah, I can see it now.” she replied. “That would be pretty funny.” 

“Ok. New mission. The mission will be called: Operation Let’s Get Danny High. Are you ready for this Kono?” 

“Sir, yes, sir.” 

“Ok good. Cause I’m gonna let you do all the work.” Steve said, and nudged her probably a little harder than he intended to, because the next second he was wincing and gripping his injured shoulder, then laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. “Opps. That was, that was not a smart choice. That was an unsmart choice. I’m being very unsmart with the choices.” 

“Ok, let’s get you settled back in before you hurt yourself even more.” Kono said, carefully readjusting Steve’s pillows. “Sure you don’t want some ice?” Steve made a face and shook his head. “All right, then how about we watch a movie, I have my computer in my bag.” 

“Cool!” Steve beamed with over enthusiasm, his dopey, bright, smile as contagious as ever. Kono would never admit it to Steve, even when he was high as a kite, but she always swore that his smile could probably make flowers grow in Antarctica. 

Kono pulled her laptop out of her bag and set it comfortably in-between them as she scrolled through the list of available movies to stream. 

“Ohh! _Air Force One_!” Steve sounded like a little kid on Christmas as the title scrolled into view. 

“I love that one.” Kono said. “My dad and I watch it all the time. He’s got a huge man crush on Harrison Ford.” 

“ _Get off my plane!_ ” Steve mimicked in a gruff voice that had them both doubled over in laughter again, until Kono’s cell phone rang.

“Speaking of man-crushes.” she said with a conspiratory smile, glancing at the caller I.D. “Hey Adam.”

“Ohhhhhohhhh it’s the boyfriend.” Steve taunted.

Kono rolled her eyes. “Oh nothing,” She replied casually into the phone. “just in bed with my boss.” With a snicker she turned to Steve, “Adam says hi.”

“HI ADAM!” Steve leaned over and yelled into the phone, Kono pushed him back with one arm.

“Yeah, he just messed up his shoulder pretty bad today, they gave him the good stuff at the hospital.” she paused and laughed. “All right, well I hope everything’s going ok. I miss you.” She reached over and whacked Steve with a pillow, who had leaned in again was making kissing noises. “Ok, I’ll talk to you soon. I love you too. Bye.- Seriously, Steve?”

“Kono’s got a boyfriend, Kono’s got a boyfriend.”

“Ok, ok, I get it. You’re twelve.” She said in mock surrender “I promise I’ll get my ‘cooties shot’ before Adam gets home from his business trip.”

“Aw c’mere.” Steve smirked draping his good arm around her shoulders. “I just tease cause that’s my way of saying I like him.”

“Yeah?” Kono asked fixing him with a quizzical look.

“Yeah, Adam’s a good guy. And that’s saying something cause you gotta be really good to be good enough for my rookie.” He said attempting to give her a one armed noogie.

“Thanks boss.” Kono chuckled, easily evading his attack. “Nice to know that somebody’s on my side.” Steve raised his eyebrows questioningly at her. Kono continued with a sigh. 

“Chin’s made it pretty clear that he doesn’t whole heartedly approve of me and Adam. I know he’s just looking out for me, but I keep trying to show him that Adam’s not his father. He’s trying so hard to cut all his family’s ties to the Yakuza, and legitimize the business, but Chin only sees what he wants to see. At least that’s how I feel.”

“Chin knows Adam’s a good guy.” Steve said reassuringly “We talk about you sometimes when you aren’t there.” he added.

“Fair enough, Catherine and I talk about you when you’re not there.” Kono replied slyly.

Steve’s eyes widened nervously “You do?”

“Only when we’re board. Or when you and Danny are on one your man-dates.”

“They’re not man-dates” Steve griped “And that’s not the point. The _point_ is that Chin likes Adam. And he’s knows you _really_ like Adam. And so he doesn’t like Adam because he doesn’t wanna share.”

“Ok that sorta made sense, try one more time.”

“Ok, example: Gabby. I like Gabby. But when she’s around I have to give Danny shit because he _really ___likes Gabby. And I like that, cause Danny’s my best friend. But I don’t like that, cause Danny’s my best friend. And Danny does the same thing when I’m with Cath. Cause we’re best friends.” Steve gave her a hopeful look, but Kono shook her head.

“Still not following.”

“It’s weird when your best friend falls in love, cause they’re your best friend and you’re happy when they’re happy. But you’re also not happy because they’re _your_ best friend. And now they’re in love with somebody and it means you have to share them. Nobody likes to share their best friend. Not really. You’re Chin’s best friend, and his lil’ cuz, and it’s hard for him to admit that he has to share you now. He’s used to being your most important person, and now there’s a tie. Make sense now?” 

Kono bit her lip. “Yeah, it actually does.” she replied pensively.

“Good, cause to be honest, I think I’m starting to get the munchies.”

“Ok.” Kono shook her head with a laugh. “I’ll go fix you a snack if you promise not to move and don’t tell Danny I spoiled your appetite.” 

“Not a possibility right now. The appetite spoiling, I mean, I can…eat. Eating’s good.”

“All right. But while I’m down there I’m grabbing you an ice pack and you’re gonna put it on.” 

“See now you’re all bossy too, the only one who’s not bossy is Chin. Chin’s my favorite person now, cause he’s not here.” Steve said definitively.

“Yeah we’ll see about that after I bring you food.” Kono retorted with a smile. “Remember, don’t move.”

“Not the boss of me either!” Steve called after her as she made her way down to the kitchen. 

***********************  
Kono bustled around the kitchen putting together a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and digging around the pantry for something that crunched. Eventually she found Steve’s stockpile of chips that he “just keeps for when you guys come over to watch football”. Steve might be able to fool some people into thinking he’s a health nut, but anyone who really knows him, knows all about his affinity for junk food. She poured some chips into a bowl and balanced the plate of sandwiches on top of it, then went over the freezer for an ice pack. She was just about to take the lot upstairs when a sudden thought had her turning back to the fridge and retrieving a bottle of Gatorade. Kono remembered all too well how thirsty painkillers can make you. 

It’s not a time in her life that she enjoys looking back on. Her brain had repressed the memory of the pain in her knee as the years passed, but the real pain of having all her goals, dreams, her whole identity, ripped away as quickly as the tide drawing back from the shore would never really leave her. Hopelessness mingled with uncertainty kept her down for months after she blew out her knee. It would have been longer if it hadn’t been for Chin holding her hand every step of the way; from the second the lifeguards dragged her onto the beach, Chin took her hand and never let go. Even when she was lying in the hospital recovery room, sullen and stubbornly refusing to see even her parents, Chin barged into her space, pushing back just as hard until finally he was on the bed next to her, holding her close while she curled up against him and cried. 

Kono sniffed and brushed away a few latent tears. _‘Nobody likes to share their best friend. Not really…He’s used to being your most important person, and now there’s a tie.’_ Steve, high as he was, was right. When things got serious between Chin and Malia, Kono had to admit that she was a bit jealous at first, but then Chin never stopped taking her the NSSA’s. Even if Malia came along, it was still their special time together…

She scrubbed a hand over her face and pulled out her phone. Chin always seemed to know how to get things right, and once again all she could do is follow his lead.

“Hey Cuz, what’s up?” Chin answered after the second ring.

“Ah, not much” Kono replied leaning against the counter. “Just adventures in babysitting.”

“Right, how’s Steve doing?” 

“Aside from being high as kite, pretty good.”

Chin laughed. “Make sure you get at least some of it on video, that is just too good to miss.”

“Will do.” said Kono with a smile. “Hey, so Danny should be back soon, and then he’s gonna take over making sure Steve doesn’t hurt himself worse, and then I was thinking about catching a movie. You up for that?”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot Adam’s out of town.” Chin said after a moment.

“Well yeah,” Kono bit her lip, trying to keep her voice casual. “But still, even if he wasn’t I wanna spend time with you. I feel like it’s been too long since we’ve really hung out, just the two of us, you know?”

There was a pause for a few seconds, but when Chin spoke again Kono could hear the smile in his voice.

"That sounds great. How about I come pick you up around six?”

“Perfect.” Kono beamed back “I’ll see you then. I should probably get back to Steve before I miss him talking about purple ponies.” 

“All right, remember, get it on camera for me.”

“Will do. Love you Cuz.”

“I love you too. See you soon.” 

Kono hung up and carefully arranged the load of snacks and sports drink, and ice pack in her arms. She made her way back up to Steve’s room, feeling a weight being lifted that she didn’t even realize she was carrying. Maybe in the near future she’d get her two most important people together and they’d all go fishing. She’d even let Chin bait the hooks for her, _and if she was being honest he’d probably have to do it for Adam too_. Smiling to herself at the thought she entered Steve’s room only to find him fast asleep on the bed with his mouth dangling slightly open. 

Kono let out a soft laugh as she set everything down on the dresser and went to carefully place the ice pack on Steve’s shoulder. She then set a timer on her phone for twenty minutes, and placed it on the nightstand, and if the video camera was left on and aimed right at Steve should any mention of purple ponies come out in his sleep, well, that was entirely an accident.

********************** 

Danny let himself in through Steve’s front door juggling a large paper bag of take out in one hand and his keys, plus Steve’s prescription in the other; he made his way into the kitchen and deposited everything on the counter. He opened the small white bag containing the pill bottle and read carefully through the instructions. It said to take one every six to eight hours as needed, which means that Steve would take two while Danny was here to keep his ass from getting out of bed, then would stow the rest away with the other various pain killers he’d been prescribed and didn’t take when left to his own devices. Danny sighed and shook his head. 

He took the pain killers and made his way upstairs, not bothering with any of the food because he could just see Super SEAL’s aneurysm face at the very idea of eating in bed. At least Kono was still there and could help with transferring Steve to the couch. But when he entered the room the first thing he saw was Kono sitting in the chair next to the widow with her computer on her lap. She smiled up at him, then held a finger to her lips and pointed to the bed where Steve was finally, mercifully, sleeping through his narcotic haze. Danny dropped his shoulders and tilted his head back with an enormous sigh of relief that caused Kono to snicker and shake her head at him. When the two of them and made their way quietly back down stairs Danny turned to her.

“How long’s he been out for?”

“About sixteen minutes, give or take” said Kono checking the time on her phone. “That’s about how long ago I put the ice on his shoulder. He was asleep when I came back from getting it.” 

“Great. Thanks again for doing this.” Danny sighed.

“Hey, no problem. We’re a team remember? It’s what we do.”

“You’re right, it is, but still, thank you. Are you hungry? I’ve got chicken and a couple of sides in there.” Danny said gesturing toward the kitchen.

“Thanks but I’ll pass, I’ve got plans for tonight.”

“Ohhhh, with Adam?” he taunted, winking at her.

“Ok, first of all, all of you are seriously a bunch of over grown twelve years olds.” Kono said. “And second of all, not that it’s any of you business, but Chin and I are going to the movies.”

Danny smiled knowingly at her. “That’s awesome. You two have fun ok?”

“We will.” Kono said, leaning in for a hug goodbye. “And you have fun with Stoned Steve up there.” 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Danny said sarcastically. 

Right on cue Steve’s groggy voice drifted down from upstairs saying something about a ‘snowball fight’, followed by a distinctive crash.

“Well, you’re up Danny.” Kono said, patting him jovially on the shoulder.

“Whatever happened to ‘We’re a team’?” Danny called after her as she retreated through the front door.

Kono turned around and smirked. “We are, but your partner, your mess. Enjoy the snowball fight!”

And with that Kono bounded out the door grinning, Chin was going to love hearing about this one. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my older ones, written and set roughly around season 3. Most of my stories are from past season because I wrote but never published them. This was one of my sillier ones, and I thought I'd post some light hearted smiles because the finale was sheer pain. Hope you enjoyed! Also "Air Force One" is my faviorte 'F*** yeah, America!' movie, so I think Steve would enjoy it as well.


End file.
